


The New Age

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Sins of an Empire [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sith AU, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incident happens which changes the course of the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Age

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last part in this story. Again, thank you to all that have read this as this was pure indulgence on my part.

Bail was the first to be called upon. It was early and with Obi-Wan wrapped around him like he was, he really held little interest in what the rest of the galaxy was doing. However, all the messenger had to say was that Leia and Luke needed him right away and that was that. Obi-Wan of course heard as well but he pretended he hadn’t for a while longer.

“Hmm, is work really that important,” Obi-Wan mumbled, holding on tighter in the hopes that Bail wouldn’t leave.

However, Bail shook his head and replied, “I have to. It’s urgent but even the messenger didn’t know why. Something’s happened.”

Obi-Wan let out a soft sigh and finally rolled over, stretching in bed. A small frown appeared on his face. “Yes…something has changed. Though I can’t pinpoint what it is.”

From there, they got dressed and hurried to the Empress’ palace.

* * *

 

Eventually, Cody was told next. He was told the full story by Obi-Wan so that way he could pass it on to Ahsoka. He certainly wasn’t looking forward to how that would turn out and already felt sorry for his brother.

As for the event, Cody was neither pleased nor sad. He’d never really cared for them anyways. He was mainly worried about Obi-Wan though it appeared he would be alright.

* * *

 

It was days before Barriss and Rex could actually approach Ahsoka. After getting the holocall, she’d destroyed anything and everything that had gotten in her way, rage and anguish spewing off of her like it would never stop. It was only once all that energy was spent that Rex and Barriss had come near and took her up in their arms.

She had needed time, that was certain. But they were there for her and when she was ready, they set a course for Coruscant.

* * *

 

Even with all his preparation, Luke had hesitated and now not only his father but his mother was dead as well. His mother lay on the ground, eyes hollow and throat almost black. His father was near her, a hole in his chest. Luke felt numb. He could still remember the way his father had looked at him, his father’s hand on his arm as he’d push his lightsaber farther into his chest.

If people were talking, Luke couldn’t hear. Nothing was being processed properly, not time, not light, not sound or senses. All Luke could do was blink and when he did, he felt strong arms pulling him close and a hand softly go through his hair.

He blinked again and Obi-Wan was there, kneeling beside his best friend. Luke wondered if he’d die, if Obi-Wan would snap and kill him. He wondered if he deserved it. He didn’t feel sorry, not for what had happened. He had tried to save his mother and when that had failed, he’d taken revenge for what had happened.

Yet there was even more that Luke had failed at. He hadn’t saved his father like he was hoping. Never again would they talk, would his dad show him some trick with how to fix an engine or join him in a lightsaber duel. He was gone, the good and the bad. And because of that, Luke was thankful for the arms that encircled him.

Leia had always been the one that was close to Bail. Yet the man had always somehow known what Luke needed even when Luke didn’t. So Luke simply leaned into the hug and focused on the fingers on the back of his neck. He was fairly sure Bail was talking but Luke couldn’t quite bring himself to hear each word.

He watched Obi-Wan’s shoulder’s shake. For a moment, he felt like he saw red dripping off of the man. As it hit the ground, it sizzled and dispersed into smoke. But after blinking again, that mirage disappeared and Obi-Wan was still and almost seemed calm. Perhaps he saw what Luke and Leia had discovered, that this moment had been inevitable.

Slowly, Luke’s eyes shut. When he managed to open them again, he was laying in bed with another hand running through his hair. But this one was different. Luke stirred and turned to see who it was.

“Hey kid.”

“Hey Han,” Luke murmured, unable to keep the confusion out of his voice. “How long…”

“Few hours. Emperor carried you here. Said you’d gone into shock.”

Perhaps he had. But there was a calm that Luke felt about him. No longer did he have to worry and question if or when he’d kill his father. The deed was done and there was no point in worrying over it again.

“Hey, you remember what happened. Right?”

Luke focused back on Han and smiled. “Yeah, course I do.”

“Uh…is killing one’s dad that fun?”

“Not really but it is freeing now that it’s done,” chuckled Luke. He sat up, stretched, and crossed his legs. “So, where is everyone?”

Han looked at him for a moment, clearly stunned, but that quickly passed and he laughed instead. “I really shouldn’t be surprised by you twins anymore. I don’t know where everyone is though I do know your Aunt Ahsoka and her crew arrived not to long ago. Leia’s with the Emperor right now. At the Senate Building I think.”

“Probably dealing with their deaths as carefully as possible. They’ll probably blame it on the remaining up risers,” Luke replied. He cocked his head thoughtfully. “That would of course help bring the Empire together and make people more willing to give away such traitors. This possibly worked out better than I thought.”

“You make it sound like you’ve been planning this for ages.”

“Sort of. But I’m just now realizing the pluses that come with it,” Luke replied. He turned around and fell backwards, his head landing in Han’s lap. “Now we’ll just have to figure out how the succession will go.”

Han absently played with Luke’s hair. “You and Leia are only nineteen now. It’s a bit young to take over an Empire.”

“Well, luckily I have no interest in that,” chuckled Luke. “I’m sure Leia does though. And Bail trusts her. I would be more surprised if she didn’t take our mother’s place.”

“Hmm, Empress Leia, sexy.”

Luke snorted and hit Han in the chest while the older man just grinned. That smile dropped though and Han gave Luke a serious look as he asked, “You sure you’re alright kid?”

“And exactly how long have you been with the Siths?”

“Probably way to long seeing as I’m not finding this so abnormal,” chuckled Han. “But I do just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m fine Han. I’m positive.”

“If you say so,” sighed Han. “But I’m not the only one you’re going to have to convince. Leia wants to make sure you’re ok and Lando has been worried sick ever since he figured out what happened.”

“Is Lando here?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, was supposed to be here on some business for Coreillia but then…well you know what happened.”

“Perfect,” replied Luke.

He hopped back up, suddenly buzzing with energy now.

“Hey, shouldn’t you take it easy?”

“Why? My dad is dead. The galaxy is full of endless possibilities now!” laughed Luke. He grabbed Han and pulled him off the bed too. “Come on.”

Luke took the lead out of the palace though he then switched with Han so he could lead him to where Lando was. They ended up at the usual room that Lando rented whenever he was on Coruscant. The man was doing something on a data pad when he looked up to see who was entering, Chewbacca by his side. Lando all but ran to Luke, pulling him close into a hug that was bordering on painful.

“Leia told me everything! How are you kid?” asked Lando as he finally pulled back.

Luke laughed and smiled that bright smile he usually had. “Might have a bruised rib now, but other than that, great!”

Lando mentally went through the same thought process as Han and let out a deep breath and a returning smile. “Good. Glad to hear it kid. And I’m sorry about your mother. She was…”

Laughing again, Luke replied, “Terrifying?”

“I was trying to go with something a bit more positive,” Lando tried.

Luke just smiled though. “It’s alright. I know everyone was scared shitless of her.”

* * *

 

Leia helped Bail to plan what they would say to the top brash and the public. Then had come a meeting with the top brash. It had been rather tedious and annoying as they kept asking the same questions over and over. Neither did they seem to pleased that a nineteen year old woman was commanding them and correcting them but she rather quickly asserted her position, even if it wasn’t official yet.

After that annoying bit of work, Leia was able to be alone with Bail again and right away, he brought up something that utterly shocked her.

She couldn’t help but ask, “But shouldn’t you choose a successor?”

“You are the only person I would choose,” replied Bail as he tenderly touched her cheek. “The only other person I could think of would be Luke and I know he would hate being Emperor with a fiery passion.”

Leia gave a slight chuckle to that. “He would.”

“But you needn’t worry. I’m not dumping all of this on you and that’s it. I still have plenty of years left in me. I simply want you to know that when the time comes, you will be the sole holder of the Empire,” Bail said.

“I promise that I will make you proud when that day comes.”

“You needn’t promise,” murmured Bail. “You’ve already done that…Empress.”

For a moment, Leia pushed back her shoulders and stood straighter, already embodying the look and presence of one in power, but she quickly allowed that to break and threw her arms over Bail in a tight hug.

“I wish mother was still alive so she could pass it on to me,” Leia murmured, “but I’m pleased father is dead. He didn’t deserve to see this day.”

“He never deserved you,” Bail replied and kissed Leia on her forehead.

* * *

 

Ahsoka stood next to her former master. He lay next to his wife, both cold and still. She took in the little details, the way their hair fell over their foreheads and any small scars. After a moment, Obi-Wan came to stand next to her and they did the same thing, simply taking it all in, looking over the lives wasted.

“I neglected him,” Ahsoka suddenly said. “I should have stayed here more often but I became so preoccupied with other things…”

“I’ve been here for months without leaving and I didn’t see that he was tearing himself apart,” replied Obi-Wan. “If you’re blaming yourself, you should blame me more. I didn’t pay attention enough.”

“Neither of us did,” Ahsoka responded.

They turned back to silence and really, there was nothing more to say on the matter of Anakin and Padmé. They were dead and their friends had failed them. But there were matters that Ahsoka did wish to speak to Obi-Wan.

“I have been meeting fairly regularly with Plo and Kit,” Ahsoka said.

“How are they?” asked Obi-Wan with a half smirk.

“Fine enough. I’m simply telling you this because if you ever find them, I will fight by their side.”

Obi-Wan gave a slight nod. “Sentimentality…I know how that goes.”

“Hmm, you’re not begging for their coordinates for a good fight?” asked Ahsoka.

“Oh, in early days I wouldn’t hesitate to do that,” chuckled Obi-Wan. “But I have really started to become content with this place.”

“You’re getting old,” chuckled Ahsoka.

“Would like to duel or simply retract that statement?”

Ahsoka laughed. “I think I’ll retract it.”

“Good,” hummed Obi-Wan. “And besides, I took a break from this planet about a year ago and I found out Mace Windu was alive.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened in shock. “Have you done anything about it?”

“Oh, of course. I found him and killed him. But it was a wonderfully long battle. I think the final satisfaction of gutting him and ending his life will bring me joy for the rest of mine.”

“You must tell me all the details one day,” Ahsoka replied with a grin on her face.

Obi-Wan simply smiled in return before returned their gazes back to the two corpses. One final look to remember the details before they turned and left.

* * *

 

“Anakin wasn’t all bad,” said Barriss. “I’m a bit sorry he’s gone.”

Barriss, Rex, and Cody were sitting together in a room as preparations for funerals and announcements were being done by others. Rex had visited the bodies early before but Barriss hadn’t felt close enough to do so and Cody hadn’t cared.

“Yeah, did have some good times with the guy,” Rex agreed.

Cody just shrugged. “Guy was losing it. If he hadn’t hurt his wife, he would have tried to hurt the kids or Obi-Wan so good riddance in my book.”

“Hmm, you’ve been here a while Cody,” Rex said, “you like the twins?”

Cody shrugged again.

“He does,” Barriss replied. “Ah, you’ve grown attached to the little monsters.”

“Not so little anymore,” Cody replied. “Leia’s probably going to take over the Empire.”

“That’ll be interesting,” hummed Barriss. “I look forward to what will happen.”

“She’ll probably be even more ruthless than her mother,” continued Rex. “And there won’t be that back and forth for power that Bail and Padmé had, even if it was fairly friendly.”

“I could argue with you on your use of the word ‘friendly’ but I get what you mean,” Cody replied. “I’m personally just happy the two are gone.”

“Well, I’m sure we could argue about this all night,” Barriss replied. “So let’s move on. Tell us what you’ve been up to.”

* * *

 

The entire day had been a long one and the funeral for both Padmé and Anakin would be the day after tomorrow. With most of the details taken care of, including the more political ones, many finally had a chance to breath. Obi-Wan was thankful when he was finally back in Bail’s and his bedroom, away from the others and away from any curious eyes. He’d talked to all those he’d cared about, and a few pointless people as well, and was now happy for the peace and quiet.

He knew he’d have to find some little place where he could commit a blood bath soon after the funeral. Obi-Wan would need that feeling of separation, to simply get into that beautiful flow of carnage that made his heart lighten. But for now, he needed the silence.

It felt wrong to speak knowing that Anakin would not reply and was gone. The same went for Padmé. Everything that she’d accomplished and she had not lived to see the end of it. Part of Obi-Wan felt like he had failed them, even more so when their children had apparently known what was going on all along.

Anakin had been Obi-Wan’s one failure. That was clear now. But not all was loss. Ahsoka and Barriss had risen from that failure, Luke and Leia had as well. The loss of Anakin was not really the gaping hole that it seemed to be. It was simply a small mark on an otherwise successful family.

* * *

 

After all the meetings, Leia finally had a chance to see her brother. He was with Lando and Han and Chewie. She had enjoyed the past few hours, even if much of the talk had been tedious. She enjoyed being called Empress but now was looking forward to just being Leia again.

“Luke, how are you?” asked Leia as she entered the room.

“Quite well actually,” he replied. “What about you?”

“Better now that I’ve made my mark on those idiot people,” Leia sighed as she sat by Han.

He automatically put his arm around her and asked, “Did those old men not like the idea of being led by a nineteen year old?”

She snorted. “Hardly. I simply reminded them that this nineteen year old was a Sith as well.”

“I’m sure you did,” chuckled Han. “So, I’m guessing this means no more ‘princess’ and I’m gonna have to call you Empress now, huh?”

“Call me what you will Han. I’ll soon have trillions of people under my control calling me Empress. One person not doing that will be no great loss,” Leia replied.

“True, but I kind of like it. Empress Leia. You’re going to make those people begging for your mother back, aren’t you?”

She grinned. “Of course. Though with this all done, I am curious what you plan on Luke. I have a place here but surely you can’t be content with simply wondering the palace with nothing to do.”

“I was thinking of taking after Uncle Obi-Wan and simply traveling the galaxy. We’ve practically been confined to this planet for most of our lives. I want to see what’s out there.”

Chewbacca gave a roar of support and Luke grinned at that. “Want to come with?”

Chewie roared in agreement.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Lando put in, looking over at Chewbacca. “I know you’ve gotten pretty bored with Corellia already. And I think I’d feel a bit better if you had Luke’s back.”

“What? Think I can’t take care of myself?” asked Luke with a narrowed glance.

“Not at all. But simply looking at your family, I don’t doubt you’ll get into plenty of trouble while you’re at it,” Lando easily replied.

Han snorted. “That’s true. If you’re adventures are even half as interesting as those times when Obi-Wan rode on the Falcon then you’re in for one hell of a ride kid.”

“That is the plan,” Luke replied with a sharp laugh.

“I think it suits you,” put in Leia, “just make sure you visit often.”

“That goes ditto for me,” Lando added.

“What? Never visit my favorite people? I don’t think I could live with the guilt,” joked Luke. “Of course I’ll visit.”

“If you don’t got a ship in mind, you could even take the Falcon,” Han put in.

Leia glared at him. “My brother is not gallivanting around in your hunk of junk.”

“And I should just get a ship with ‘son of the former Empire’ plastered all over it? Naw, the Falcon is inconspicuous. That would be perfect actually,” replied Leia.

Chewie roared in agreement, seeming to like the idea of piloting the Falcon again.

“Hmm, we’ll see about it,” Leia said with a pointed glare. “Anyways, we need to talk about the funeral so…”

* * *

 

It ended up being held three days after their deaths. It was put on so that the entire Empire could see. Words were said by many, heads were bowed, and the color black ruled the area around them.

No tears were shed, not really. If they fell, it was for unknown reasons or skewed views, not for their deaths. People accepted it as it was and a few were even happy, though that would soon change as the day after, Leia stood ready and waiting for her first galaxy-wide announcement.

Luke had already headed off with Chewbacca, to happy to be free to go where he wished and do what he wanted to. Lando had also headed back to Bespin, his business currently over with. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Rex were sticking around long enough for Leia’s official coronation though. They waited in the main meeting area with senators and Moffs and generals.

Bail, Obi-Wan, and Han were off in a side room with Leia though as she finished adjusting her look. Her dress was nowhere near as elaborate as Padmé’s had been but it would have been wrong if it was. Leia was her mother’s daughter, but she was also her own person and the simple, blood red dress and necklace of black onyx suited her far better.

When she finally turned around, the three men nodded approvingly. Han approached her first, kissing her swift and chaste. “Knock them dead.”

“I think I’ll wait a day or two to do that,” she chuckled with a returning kiss of her own.

She then went to Obi-Wan, giving a deep respectful bow. “Thank you for everything you have done for my family, for your presence and knowledge and kinship,” she said.

Obi-Wan returned the bow before smiling and opening up his arms. Leia took the offer and they hugged. “It has been my pleasure,” replied Obi-Wan as he pulled away.

Leia then turned to Bail and hugged him quickly and without hesitation.

“You will do wonderfully, Starblossom,” Bail murmured and Leia couldn’t help but smile at the old nickname.

“Together,” she added.

“Of course. Always together.”

Obi-Wan grinned and said, “We will see you at the coronation then. Come on Han.”

The two made their way out of the room and sat with Ahsoka, Barriss, and Rex. Back in the small room, Bail brushed a stray hair back into place on Leia’s head before offering her his arm. She took it with another smile before slipping a regal mask over her face, truly becoming the Empress with a simple change of expression.

Then the Emperor and Empress walked into a new age.


End file.
